Une histoire de poêle
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Des pirates, des soldats, une jeune femme, une poêle… ou comment se faire embaucher sur un vaisseau pirate d'une manière aussi involontaire que peu orthodoxe.


_Disclaimers_ _: pratiquement tous les protagonistes et l'Arcadia sont à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. Gaia et ses soldats sont à Shinji Aramaki. Amanda est à moi._

 _Chronologie_ _: quelques mois avant le film de 2013_

 _NB_ _: cette histoire est une préquelle directe à « Attaque frontale ». Et le coup de la poêle est un petit clin d'œil à deux films. Vous voyez lesquels ?_

oooooooooooooooooo

Deux silhouettes masculines se faufilèrent dans la ruelle. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'était pas éclairée. Avec un peu de chance, leurs poursuivants les perdraient.

Alors que les hommes allaient déboucher dans une autre rue, ils se fondirent vivement dans les ombres, alertées par un bruit de pas pressés. Etait-ce leurs poursuivants ? Une jeune femme apparut dans leur champ de vision. Fausse alerte. La jeune femme les dépassa en marchant d'un pas vif sans se douter de leur présence. Elle jetait des coups d'œil derrière elle. Curieux. Elle pila en voyant deux hommes lui couper la route.

‒ Bonsoir, ma jolie, dit l'un d'eux.

‒ Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule la nuit dans ces rues sombres, dit l'autre. Ce n'est pas prudent.

‒ On va te tenir compagnie, ajouta le premier. Cela t'évitera de faire des mauvaises rencontres.

‒ Non, merci, dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Elle tenta de les contourner sans succès.

‒ Allons, ne soit pas si farouche, dit le deuxième. Mes potes et moi, on a envie de s'amuser un peu.

Elle esquiva la main qu'il tendait vers elle. _« Mes » potes ? Ils ne sont que deux_ pensa-t-elle en reculant. Elle heurta quelque chose et sentit avec terreur des mains se refermer sur ses bras.

‒ Tu ne vas pas filer si facilement, ricana une troisième voix à son oreille.

‒ Non, cria-t-elle en se débattant tandis qu'un quatrième homme rejoignait les deux premiers.

Le premier homme tendit la main vers sa poitrine. Elle planta son talon dans le pied de celui qui la tenait, griffa le premier, réussit à s'esquiver mais le deuxième la gifla si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur une poubelle qu'elle entraina dans sa chute.

‒ T'as failli me crever l'œil, salope, jura celui qu'elle avait griffé, la joue dégoulinante de sang. On voulait être gentils mais tu vas souffrir.

Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui cria de douleur. Les deux hommes qui étaient restés embusqués dans la ruelle décidèrent d'intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient laisser cette jeune femme se faire agresser sous leurs yeux sans rien faire. Ils sortirent discrètement de la ruelle.

‒ Arrêtez ! ordonna l'un d'eux. Laissez-la tranquille !

Les quatre agresseurs pivotèrent et virent les deux hommes leur faire face. Ils ricanèrent.

‒ Regardez moi ça, fit l'un deux. On veut voler au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse ?

‒ Laisse-moi rire, fit un autre. A deux contre quatre ?

Les quatre criminels dégainèrent des armes et les pointèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Mal leur en prit. Les deux hommes dégainèrent aussi et tirèrent trop vite pour leurs adversaires. Deux d'entre eux s'écroulèrent, morts. Sidérés, leurs compagnons regardèrent plus attentivement les deux hommes et pâlirent avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant.

‒ C'est ça ! Filez, bande de lâches ! cria l'un des sauveteurs.

‒ Ça va, mademoiselle ? demanda gentiment le deuxième en s'agenouillant devant la femme qui recula, apeurée. Je m'appelle Yasu et lui, c'est Sabu. Vous ne risquez rien avec nous.

Il lui souriait. Elle regarda le deuxième qui lui souriait aussi et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le marquage pirate sur ses vêtements.

‒ Plus un geste ! s'exclama une voix. Posez vos armes ! Les mains sur la tête et éloignez-vous de cette jeune femme !

La jeune femme vit cinq soldats de Gaia en armure de protection qui tenaient ses sauveurs en joue. Les deux hommes durent obéir.

‒ Ça va, mademoiselle ? demanda le chef de patrouille.

‒ Ou…oui répondit la jeune femme.

‒ Capitaine, intervint l'un des soldats qui avait pianoté sur l'ordinateur intégré à son armure. J'ai pu les identifier. C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Sabu et Yasu. Ils font bien parti de l'équipage de l'Arcadia.

‒ Pourriture de pirates, cracha le capitaine. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous en preniez à une femme.

‒ Mais non ! intervint la jeune femme. Vous vous trompez ! Ils m'ont…

‒ Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, reprit le capitaine sans l'écouter. Ils ne vous toucheront pas. Caporal, prenez un homme et allez chercher le véhicule. On les surveille.

Yasu et Sabu échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient mal partis. Les soldats avaient maintenu entre eux une distance de sécurité suffisante. Si les deux pirates tentaient de se jeter sur eux, ils seraient aussitôt abattus.

La jeune femme était catastrophée. Ses deux sauveurs allaient se faire arrêter. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur les détritus qui étaient tombés de la poubelle qu'elle avait renversée. Un manche en dépassait. Elle hésita. Les soldats avaient dit que les deux hommes étaient de l'Arcadia. C'étaient des pirates. Mais ils l'avaient sauvée d'un viol collectif. Elle avait une dette. Sa main se referma sur le manche. Elle se releva le plus discrètement possible et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête du capitaine. Un bruit de gong retentit dans la ruelle alors que le capitaine s'écroulait. Il y eu un instant de flottement alors que soldats et pirates regardaient la jeune femme qui venait d'assommer le chef de patrouille avec une… poêle à frire. Cet instant fut fatal aux soldats. Les pirates se reprirent plus vite et se jetèrent sur eux. Ils les maitrisèrent rapidement avant de récupérer leurs armes.

‒ Merci, mademoiselle, dit Sabu. Nous…

Il s'interrompit alors que la ruelle se trouvait brutalement éclairée. Les deux autres soldats revenaient avec leur véhicule, leur projecteur braqué sur le petit groupe. La voix d'un des soldats jaillit du haut-parleur

‒ Halte ! Posez vos armes ou j'ouvre le feu !

Aussitôt, Yasu tira en direction du véhicule, faisant exploser le projecteur tandis que Sabu attrapait la jeune femme par la main et l'entrainait dans une ruelle latérale en courant, suivit de près par Yasu. Ils coururent un moment, prenant plusieurs bifurcations avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

‒ Ça va… grouiller de soldat… dans pas longtemps, dit Yasu en haletant. Faut qu'on file !

‒ Ouais, mais… qu'est-ce qu'on fait… d'elle ? demanda Sabu, le souffle aussi court que celui de son ami.

Les deux pirates fixèrent la jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle péniblement. Elle leur jeta un regard apeuré et recula contre le mur tout en serrant la poignée de la poêle qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

‒ Laissez-moi partir, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous.

‒ C'est pas ça, le problème, dit Yasu. Ils vous ont vue avec nous. Gaia va vous rechercher.

‒ Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle. Ils n'ont pas mon nom. Ils ne me retrouveront pas.

‒ Les véhicules de patrouille sont équipés d'une caméra, rétorqua Sabu. Ils ont votre visage. C'est bien assez pour afficher un avis de recherche. Vous savez où vous cacher ?

‒ Non, dit la jeune femme. Je n'ai plus de famille. Et je viens d'arriver sur cette planète, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver un travail. Je ne connais personne.

‒ Alors, y a pas le choix. On vous emmène, trancha Yasu.

‒ Où ça ?

‒ Sur l'Arcadia. Vu que vous nous avez aidés, le capitaine ne dira pas non, dit Sabu.

La jeune femme pâlit.

‒ Je… je sais pas… Vous êtes des pirates. Je vous ai aidé parce que vous m'avez sauvée tout à l'heure.

‒ Justement, dit Sabu en souriant. Sur l'Arcadia, on est solidaires. On se protège les uns les autres. C'est exactement ce que nous avons fait. De toute façon, soit vous venez, soit vous êtes arrêtée. Comme vous nous avez aidés, Gaia ne fera pas dans la dentelle. Vous serez condamnée à mort.

‒ A mort !? Mais…

‒ On perd du temps, s'impatienta Yasu. C'est dangereux de s'attarder. Alors vous venez ?

‒ Tout le monde est comme vous à bord ? demanda la jeune femme qui hésitait encore. Et est-ce qu'il y a des femmes ?

‒ Oui, aux deux questions, répondit Yasu. Alors ?

‒ D'accord, dit-elle après une ultime hésitation. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle suivit donc les deux pirates qui l'amenèrent jusqu'à une navette frappée du Jolly Roger dissimulée dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Plusieurs autres pirates l'entouraient. Parmi eux, se trouvait le capitaine Harlock. Intimidée, la jeune femme resta derrière Sabu et Yasu.

‒ Ah, vous voilà enfin ! lança une jeune femme blonde avec sévérité. Vous êtes les derniers ! Que faisiez-vous ? Qui est-ce ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme.

‒ Elle est avec nous, Kei, dit Yasu. On a été repéré par des soldats de Gaia. On tentait de leur échapper quand on est tombée sur elle. Quatre types allaient l'agresser alors on l'a aidé.

‒ Le temps qu'on les fasse fuir, la patrouille nous a rattrapé et fait prisonniers. Elle nous a aidé à fuir en assommant un des soldats.

‒ Elle l'a assommé ? douta Kei en tentant de mieux voir la jeune femme. Avec quoi ?

‒ Ben, avec une poêle à frire, dit Sabu en poussant la jeune femme devant lui malgré sa résistance.

‒ Une poêle ? répéta Kei, surprise. Cette poêle ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'ustensile que la jeune femme tenait toujours.

La jeune femme rougit en cachant la poêle dans son dos. Elle rougit un peu plus en voyant le capitaine hausser un sourcil et esquisser un léger sourire. Elle jeta un regard noir aux autres pirates qui ricanaient.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? leur lança-t-elle, vexée. Les soldats avaient des casques et je n'avais que ça sous la main ! Ça a marché, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

‒ Très juste, dit Kei en flanquant un coup de coude au ricaneur le plus proche. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée ?

‒ Elle est repérée par Gaia, maintenant, dit Sabu. Comme elle nous a aidé, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait l'emmener.

‒ C'est pas comme ça qu'on enrôle, normalement, souligna Kei. Mais vu les circonstances... Capitaine ?

‒ Pourquoi pas ? dit doucement Harlock. Puisqu'elle sait si bien manier les poêles, elle pourra travailler au mess, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

La jeune femme rougit comme une pivoine tandis que les pirates s'esclaffaient de nouveau. Harlock esquissa de nouveau un sourire narquois puis monta dans la navette. La jeune femme commençait à regretter d'avoir suivi Sabu et Yasu. Si tout le monde, y comprit le capitaine, l'accueillait en se payant sa tête…

‒ Bon, bienvenue à bord, dit Kei. Tu t'appelles ?

‒ Amanda.

‒ Tu peux laisser ta poêle ici, on a ce qui faut à bord, remarqua Kei. Tout le monde dans la navette ! On s'en va !

‒ Tu vois, murmura Sabu. Je savais qu'il dirait oui. Allez viens, tu vas te plaire avec nous, Amanda.

Amanda lui sourit et abandonna sa poêle avant de le suivre à bord de la navette.

oooooooooooooooooo

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois étaient passés. Amanda était toujours à bord de l'Arcadia. A sa propre surprise, Sabu avait dit vrai. Elle s'était plu à bord. Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle qui avait toujours été timide et avait toujours préféré rester discrète… Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle ferait parti de l'équipage de l'Arcadia et qu'elle se battrait aux côtés des pirates, elle aurait bien ri. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans un couloir du vaisseau légendaire, tapie dans un coin sombre.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle avait participé activement à la soirée de l'équipage, trinquant avec ses compagnons. Pas beaucoup. Deux verres seulement. Juste de quoi se donner du courage. Pour elle, qui ne buvait jamais d'alcool, c'était déjà beaucoup. A ceux qui la taquinaient, étonnés de la voir boire, elle s'était bien gardé de dire pour quelle raison elle avait bu ces deux verres. Elle soupira. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle se redressa en voyant la porte qu'elle surveillait s'ouvrir et Miimé la franchir. Amanda se recula davantage dans l'ombre en voyant la Nibelungen regarder dans sa direction. Miimé ne s'attarda pourtant pas, elle s'éloigna dans la direction opposée presqu'aussitôt.

Amanda respira un grand coup. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plutôt culotté. Elle avait attendu le départ de Miimé pour qu'ils soient seuls. Avant de changer d'avis, elle frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans les quartiers privés du capitaine.

 **FIN**


End file.
